A Monk's Thoughts
by Lilas
Summary: What went through the Ancient One's head all this time? Mild cursing....


_ _

_Disclaimer: You know it, so whatever…_

_Author's note: Well, Xanthos Samurai asked for a diary from the Ancient One, and you got it! Here it is guys, the third of the 'Diary Series'… If you want any other, just ask, ok? If not, I won't bother to write another… Even though they are fun to write. Hope you like it!! _

_****_

_A Monk's Thoughts_

_By Lilas_

_ _

_ _

_Dear Notepad,_

_I'm the only one in this show that got stuck with a notepad, aren't I? I know the Ronins have nice little Journals they bought with the last allowance I gave them and then after that I was broke! I mean, five guys and a tiger… One of which eats for twenty, what else could have happened! Now I have to walk in monk clothes through the whole series because the director won't give me my paycheck in advance! Oh man… Life sucks. Sometimes I wish I could just kill Talpa for the Ronins, get my paycheck and get the hell outta here! But I can't 'cause, quote en quote, 'We have to follow the script!' Well, this is what I say to the script, GO TO HELL!!!!_

_ _

_Dear Notepad,_

_I apologize for my outburst yesterday… It was the stress from the first shooting of the series… After the fist episode was filmed, we all went out to get some hot cocoa and it was very pleasant! Talpa and I got along great and we even exchanged phone numbers so we could hang out, quite amusing, really… The Warlords are really annoying though, especially Anubis! God is that guy a snob! He thinks he's the king of the world… Man, I can't wait for Ryo to kick his f*****g butt in the upcoming episodes! That Mia is really hot though! I wonder if she'll give her phone number… But she seems to be drooling all over Ryo, which is really annoying figuring they spend most of their time together anyway! I really don't have any luck with the ladies, do I? Not even as a kid I used to… I mean, I thought I would at least have the chance to see that hottie Kayura grow up, but no, we couldn't shoot those scenes… Oh, there's the bell to start filming again… I'll tell you the rest later…._

_ _

_ _

_Dear Notepad,_

_This is an atrocity!!!!!!! I just finished reading the last script and it's horrible! The writes want to kill me! Me! The star of the show! Well, okay, so Ryo is the star of the show, but come on! I'm just as handsome as he is, aren't I? I mean, I've got flowing long white beautiful hair (washed with Pantene ProV) and my sexy monk hat… Oh, who am I kidding… I'm as ugly as a cockroach… It's so depressing. And you know what's worst? I die saving the Ronins' butts! And they still haven't paid me back all those martial art classes so they'd survive their first shoot… Oh well, at least I go in a long time from now…_

_ _

_ _

_Dear Notepad,_

_Wow, it's been quite a long time since I wrote, hasn't it? Well, I'm writing to say that tomorrow is when I die. I think I'm gonna cry… I don't want to die yet, I want to live happy and merry in a field of flowers and trees and… Whatever. Talpa was really sympathetic and he offered to buy me a cup of coffee and some cookies to go with it… Poor guy. He doesn't deserve to be playing the mean guy… Anubis should! Yes, Anubis should be the one Ryo kills at the end of the seasons! Kill, kill, KILL!!! Don't get me wrong, I like the guy, but he is such a snob! Anyway, my wife called me today and she told me the kids are doing fine and that they're really mad I'm gonna die in the series, but that way I go home earlier… I guess that is a bright side to things. Oh well, I better go, they're yelling at me and threatening to burn you if I don't come shoot the scene._

_ _

_ _

_Dear Notepad,_

_I'm dead! I died today… And it was so sad… Talpa was crying and I had to comfort him, promising him that I'd come visit once in a while. Ryo was crying too, the kid is so adorable… I hope Mia and him get together; he deserves it. Anubis on the other hand, was laughing his but off the whole time! The director had to cut him off the scenes 'cause he wouldn't shut up! If I had lived, I would have killed that bastard in the show and laughed my head off! But no, I'm dead. Now I'm gonna go home and see the kids… About time too. What kind of father am I? Not seeing my kids for so long. I also got new clothes! Yay!! Anyway, I'm going. I just hope I don't lose you on the way… I have a tendency to lose some things when I travel…_

_ _

_ _

_Hello,_

_Er… This is Cye writing… I guess the Ancient One forgot to take you with him… Man, I didn't know he hated Anubis that much. The guy isn't so bad. I mean, he may show off here and there, but I like the guy, he's really nice… Oh well. I would return you to him, but I have no idea where the guy went. He just vanished after we finished rolling his last episode… We evenhad a party planned, but he left before we could do anything. Oh well, his loss, right? So, I guess that's it. Sorry about the whole losing thing. Maybe he'll come back to claim you notepad…_

_Bye bye!_


End file.
